


04.04.08, Take Two

by Lobelia321



Category: German Daytime Soap, Verbotene Liebe RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia321/pseuds/Lobelia321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kiss is filmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	04.04.08, Take Two

Title: 04.04.08, Take Two  
Summary: The Kiss is filmed.

**Title:** 04.04.08, Take Two  
 **Author:** Lobelia; [](http://lobelia321.livejournal.com/profile)[**lobelia321**](http://lobelia321.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Verbotene Liebe rps  
 **Pairings:** Various  
 **Characters** (thanks to [](http://4lugia.livejournal.com/profile)[**4lugia**](http://4lugia.livejournal.com/) and [](http://thelana.livejournal.com/profile)[**thelana**](http://thelana.livejournal.com/) for supplying details of the crew [ here](http://community.livejournal.com/seifen_slash/9423.html).  
REGIE (director) Severin Lohmer  
KOSTUEM (costume) Daniela Decker  
MASKE (make-up) Anja Wiedemann  
REGIEASSISTENZ (assistant director) Christian Schönfeld  
Producer Assistant: Christine Schoenenberg **(sic!)**  
Kamera: Marc Sill, Gerd Breiter  
 **Spoilers:** 04.04.08. Well, is there anyone left in the entirety of this fandom who hasn't yet seen The Kiss?  
 **Rating:** I forget what it's called: that one between PG and NC-17.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not know any of these people. These things never happened. I am not making money. This is invented amateur fiction.  
 **Summary:** The Kiss is filmed.  
 **A/N:** I seem constitutionally unable to pen anything but rps or fps/AU in this fandom.  
 **Inspiration:  
**

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMd1dKqqWRI&feature=PlayList&p=B30526F67DF78DE6&index=43](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMd1dKqqWRI&feature=PlayList&p=B30526F67DF78DE6&index=43)  
The Kiss. 04.04.08. Verbotene Liebe.

**04.04.08, Take Two  
** by Lobelia  
 ****  
This was it. This was the important moment. 'Key scene', they called it. When a new couple was established and a new love twist inaugurated.

Thore knew it was a key scene because Severin Lohmer himself came down to supervise. Severin Lohmer was the director but he didn't direct every scene. Mostly, it was just Christian Schönfeld who directed Thore's scenes.

So when Severin Lohmer appeared, Thore said, "I need to go to the loo."

Christian looked at his watch. "Three minutes. Tops."

♥ 

Thore locked himself in a cubicle. He undid his jeans and peed, standing up. He was careful to keep his shirt out of the way. It was a green button-down shirt today. It would be very bad if he got pee on it.

Whatshername (Daniela?) wasn't at all happy when people got marks on their costumes.

Thore shook his dick, tucked himself away, flushed the loo and straightened his shirt.

A button-down shirt meant only one thing: a stripping scene.

Generally, Thore's costumes consisted of T-shirts or orange polo shirts or sleeveless vests.

Buttons meant: somebody was going to be undoing those buttons.

Thore stood in the cramped cubicle and practised undoing his buttons.

"Hold on," said Daniela (Dorothea?) when he arrived back on set. "Your buttons are askew."

She stepped up and undid the shirt with deft fingers. She was much faster at it than Thore had been.

Severin Lohmer stood in a corner and flipped through the script.

Thore rolled his eyes in their sockets. These were his optical gymnastic exercises.

"Just a moment," said Anja.

Anja was from make-up. Thore knew this because he had asked her out three weeks earlier and she had laughed in his face. This was not a pleasant memory.

"Hm," said Anja.

Thore didn't like that 'hm'. She was hm'ing and looking him up and down, while Dorothea (Doris?) was buggering about with his buttons and cool air was stroking his nude skin.

"Let's get some make-up on that chest," said Anja.

"What?" said Thore.

Nobody else batted an eyelid.

"It's a torso scene, right?" said Anja. She was briskly digging through her make-up kit. "Lit from the right?"

Before Thore could say or do anything, Anja was brushing his ribcage with a powder puff and applying some sort of cream to his nipples.

"Ouch," he said, for something to say. It didn't really hurt.

The lights were moved. Halogen flared. It started to heat up.

"Are we done then? Are we ready?" shouted Severin Lohmer. That's how he talked, like an American movie producer. He was very tall and wore a violet-coloured suit with skinny trousers and sharp-as-needles creases.

Christian Schönfeld was the opposite: scruffy, with wild hair and battered corduroys.

There was a rumour going round the set that Christian Schönfeld had once been a woman and called Christine Schoenenberg. Christian did have very slim hands.

♥ 

Okay, okay, okay.

Here I am, doing yet another male love scene.

I'm used to that. I've done loads on this show. I've been Olli on this show for years. Even when I was being a Medicopter doctor, I was being Olli in my head.

And when they rang me up and said, 'Hey, Jo, you wanna be back on the show?', a few things just went 'click' in my body and there I was: being Olli again all over.

If only I didn't have to act with such an amateur.

Look at him. Silly little Thore. Standing there, rubbing his hands.

He's always rubbing his hands. It's his all-purpose gesture. Feel embarrassed! Rub your hands! Feel awkward! Rub your hands! Why does nobody say anything?

They're all too much in awe of stupid old Severin.

I'm not. I'm not in awe of him at all. I remember last Monday, the way he pawed me in the gents'. Twisted pervert. Just because I'm a fag on the show doesn't mean I'm a fag in the loos.

Okay. You can do this, Jo. Walk up. Put your hand on Thore's shoulder.

Feel him flinch. Ever so slightly.

Bloody amateur.

♥ 

Marc Sill was behind Camera One. Gerd Breiter was over the other side of the set, behind Camera Two. Severin Lohmer hovered importantly. Christian Schönfeld, he of the slim hands, slouched. Anja Wiedemann and Daniela Decker pursed their respective lips.

Marc activated the zoom. Thore's face hove into view.

"Roll!" said Severin.

They rolled.

"All righty," said Severin. He lifted himself up off the balls of his feet and down again. "Get closer. Look at him, Thore. Look at him. Look, look, now -- look down! And you, Jo, hands on his cheeks."

Christian gestured with his slim hands: circle, circle!

Marc moved the camera on its wheeled tripod. Circle to the left, circle to the left. But don't overstep the 180 degree mark. Track round the actors in a tightly-cropped close-up, pan down to the hands.

"That's right, good!" yelled Severin. "Take the shirt off now, that's it, undo the buttons... cut! Cut!"

Thore was fumbling with his shirt front. Marc pressed 'off'.

Everyone stood around for a minute.

"Okay," said Severin. "Take two. Closer now! Look, look, and _now_! Touch faces! Lips, lips, that's it, don't touch, not yet. Open those lips a bit wider, Thore. Hands in hair! And now the buttons!"

Thore was gazing at Jo's shirtfront with rigid attention. His hands flicked buttons out of buttonholes.

"Good. Good. Kiss again, that's right."

Marc heard Daniela from costume turn to Anja from make-up. "Those nipples look cool," she said. And, "thanks", grinned Anja. And then they looked at each other in a certain _way_.

Marc forced his eye back to the viewscreen. His heart was beating. That Anja was one hell of a babe. Except a bitch-babe. He knew: he'd asked her out two weeks earlier and she'd laughed in his face.

♥ 

Thore listened to the instructions. Kiss! Touch! Undo buttons! Kiss! It was complicated. It was like doing a Rubik's cube in a particular order.

Jo was looking at him with far-away eyes. Thore tried to imitate that look but he'd need a mirror to perfect it. Jo smelled weird, and his mouth tasted of chewing gum. Thore pulled at Jo's lip. "Once! Twice! And again! Now move off!"

Thore moved off. His hands were on Jo's flank.

Jo's hands moved up and down at the side of Thore's heads. Jo's fingers flipped over the tip of Thore's earlobe.

"Put your face on Jo's shoulder, that's right!" yelled Severin Lohmer, his cuff links glinting under the arc lights. "Camera One, zoom in on the face, circle to the right. Nice touch, Thore! Nice touch with the kissing!"

Thore bit his lip. Wasn't he supposed to have been kissing Jo's shoulder? Was that wrong? Was that the dreaded 'improvisation'?

But no, no new take was called.

"Kiss again, one last time!"

Thore swallowed and bit his lip again, in preparation for Jo's mouth.

♥ 

Bloody hell, what is it with this amateur? What's with the shoulder licking? Stick to the script, mate! Stick to the script!

Stupid old Severin doesn't seem to mind, though. Bet he gets off on that, the slimy old queer.

And what's up with those two girls from costume or props or wherever they're from? Why are they looking at each other in that meaningful way?

And why is Christian Schönfeld blowing a kiss at the cameraman??

"Hey," says stupid old Severin to somebody on set. "Chuck me one of those oranges, will ya?"

I turn back to Thore and bloody fucking hell, if the guy hasn't got a hard-on behind his zippered fly.

Those two girls in the corner are laughing. The blonde one's not half bad, actually. The one who was painting Thore's tits before. Maybe I'll ask her out after we wrap.

I'll give her a wink now. Can't do any harm.

"Right, guys," says stupid old Severin who's now got juices from his orange dribbling down his clean-shaven chin. Doesn't he care if his suit gets sticky? "Let's do that whole thing again and then let's call it a wrap!"

Thore starts buttoning up his shirt. I can already tell that he's put the button second-from-the-top into the slit third-from-the-top.

Amateur.

THE END.  
1 May 2008.

First posted at [ LiveJournal](http://lobelia321.livejournal.com/615117.html)


End file.
